Maddrax  Abgetaucht
by LordAnubiz
Summary: Eine Kurzgeschichte aus dem Maddrax-Universum des BASTEI-Verlags, zur Zeit des Kometeneinschlags


_**Abgetaucht**_

8. September 2011, vor der Küste von Australien

Die Sonne spiegelte sich auf den sich leicht kräuselnden Wellen des Meeres. Während sich am Horizont die Kuppel eines Bauwerks abzeichnete, standen 2 Männer am Strand und unterhielten sich.

»Wie laufen die Arbeiten?«, wollte der eine wissen. Sein Name war Bill Gates. Er trug ein weißes Seidenhemd und dazu eine beige Hose aus feinstem Stoff. Sein Alter konnte man auf zwischen 50 und 60 Jahre schätzen.

Sein Gegenüber war Rupert Gillmore, von Beruf Architekt. Sogar »Stararchitekt«, wie man so sagte.

»Wir liegen voll im Zeitplan, Sir«, antwortete er. »Allerdings nehmen die Proteste der Einheimischen ständig zu, es ist zu erwarten, daß die Situation spätestens im Februar eskaliert.«

»Das läßt sich leider nicht ändern. Wir nehmen ja schon so viele Personen auf wie es geht, aber das Dorf besteht nun einmal aus über 2000 Personen, und wir können nur etwa die Hälfte davon einlassen. Wir werden Ende Januar eine Auswahl nach dem Zufallsprinzip durchführen. Und sollte es zum Äußersten kommen, können wir ja jederzeit abtauchen. Die Anlegekuppel läßt sich doch schon absenken?«

»Ja, das ist kein Problem, alle Tests liefen bisher einwandfrei. Wir benutzen sie inzwischen auch schon, um Geräte und Material für den Ausbau in die Basis zu packen.«

»Bitte, _Basis_ klingt so militärisch,« antwortete sein Boss, »ich nenne es lieber ›Autonome Kleinstadt‹, namentlich ›Sub City‹.«

Ja, das war es wohl – eine regelrechte Stadt unter Wasser, die der Multimilliardär da bauen lies. Geplant war das ganze ursprünglich als luxuriöse Unterwasser-Wohnung vor der Kulisse einer der schönsten Korallenriffe der Welt. Als dann die Berichte über den Kometen »Christopher-Floyd« immer häufiger wurden und sich die Wahrscheinlichkeit für einen Impact ständig anstiegen, hatte man sich dazu entschieden, das ganze zu einer Art »Unter-Wasser-Bunker« auszubauen, der Wohnraum für ca. 1000 Personen bieten sollte. Mit allem, was zum Überleben nötig ist: Gewächshäusern, in denen genügend Nahrung angebaut werden konnte, um die Bewohner zu versorgen. Die Sauerstofferzeugung war eher nebensächlich, da man aus dem Meerwasser Sauerstoff im Überfluß gewinnen kann. Die dazu nötige Energie lieferten Trilithiumkristalle, die notfalls für Jahrhunderte reichen würden – auch wen das wohl kaum nötig sein würde, wie Optimisten hofften.

Auf Fleisch würde man zwar verzichten müssen, aber man konnte die Anlage durch Schleusen verlassen und Fische jagen.

_Die Kosten gehen in die Milliarden, aber würde es mir nützen, wenn ich sterbe?_, dachte er_._

Er hatte sein Vermögen mit einem Softwareimperium erlangt, das den gesamten Markt beherrschte. Bis dann der Quantencomputer auf den Markt kam, und dieser »Emporkömmling«, wie er de Broglie bezeichnete, mit seinem Betriebssystem für Qu-Computer den Markt aufrollte und übernahm. Insgeheim gab er zu, daß die Software seiner eigenen weit überlegen gewesen war, aber das hatte seinen Konzern in der Vergangenheit auch nie aufgehalten. Konkurrenz wurde entweder aufgekauft oder durch Patentstreitereien an der kurzen Leine gehalten. In diesem Fall hat das leider nicht funktioniert, und seine Aktien fielen stark nach unten.

Inzwischen hatte sein System zwar wieder stark aufgeholt, aber der Markt war schon fast unbrechbar in der Hand von _De Broglie Enterprises_!Auch das war ein Grund gewesen, dieses Projekt in Angriff zu nehmen: Die ganze Station war vollautomatisiert, und zwar durch _sein_ System! Das würde bei der Fachpresse sicherlich gut ankommen, und noch besser bei den Standard-Consumern, die sowieso keine Ahnung hatten.

»In Ordnung«, sagte er. »Informieren sie mich, wenn etwas Außerplanmäßiges passieren sollte.«

»Selbstverständlich.«

Sie verabschiedeten sich voneinander und gingen in entgegengesetze Richtungen davon.

Gillmore mußte direkt zu einem weiterem Termin, um eine weitere Materiallieferung zu überprüfen und entgegenzunehmen.

*

28. Januar, in einem kleinen Keller

»Also sind wir uns darin einig! Die ›unparteiische Auswahl‹ war nicht mehr als eine Farce!

Der Großteil der Personen, die eingelassen werden sollen, sind Teil der elitären Gesellschaft: nur die ›Besseren‹ sind _zufällig_ ausgewählt worden: Geschäftsleute, Ärzte, Lehrer, und natürlich überwiegend weiß!«

Der Redner, Edward Jones, war wie die anderen Teilnehmer der Versammlung afrikanischer Abstammung. Nach der durchgeführten Auswahl am Vortag hatten sie sich verabredet, um das weitere Vorgehen zu besprechen, denn sie wollten sich auf keinem Fall damit zufrieden geben, daß sie mit ihren Familien hier an Land rumsitzen sollten und auf den Kometen und ihr Ende warten – denn inzwischen wurde von den Experten ausgeschlossen, daß »Christopher-Floyd« die Erde _verfehlen_ könnte –, während sich die »Feine Gesellschaft« unter Wasser verkroch.

»Ja natürlich«, ergriff ein anderer das Wort. »Aber wie sollen wir vorgehen? Wir haben zwar jede Menge Waffen, und auch genug schnelle Boote, um einen Angriff starten zu können. Aber was nützt uns das, wenn man uns schon von weitem sehen kann und die Kuppel sofort absenkt, wenn wir kommen?«

»Dafür habe ich schon einen Plan ausgearbeitet, der uns den Zugang ermöglichen sollte«, erwiderte Edward das Wort.

Und alle hörten schweigend zu, als er ihnen seinen Plan darlegte...

*

2012, 1:38 Ortszeit (16:38 Mitteleuropäischer Zeit)

Heute war der Tag, an dem die Welt untergehen würde – so jedenfalls laut den Horrorscenarien, die man seit der Jahreswende in den Medien zu hören bekam – soweit die Sender und Printmedien überhaupt noch Informationen lieferten.

Die Station war voll funktionsfähig, und alle Bewohner waren eingezogen. Trotz später Stunde war wohl niemand am schlafen, denn alle saßen vor Monitoren, um die Übertragung des NASA-Satelliten zu sehen, die die Flugbahn des Kometen bis zu seinem Einschlag zeigen sollte. Bis auf 2 Männer, die Wache schoben, war die Anlagekuppel unbesetzt. John Miller und Richard Henderson, beide Mitte Zwanzig. Auch sie beobachteten den Bildschirm, der den flammenden Feuerball zeigte.

»Mann, daß ist doch scheiße, warum müssen wir hier oben sitzen, statt unten bei unseren Familien zu sein?«, meinte Miller.

»Weil es halt einer machen muß, damit kein Unbefugter eindringen kann.«

»Ich versteh das nicht: warum senken sie die Kuppel nicht einfach ab, damit wäre das Problem erledigt.«

»Schon, aber dann müßte die interne Sauerstofferzeugung angeworfen werden, statt einfach von hier oben Frischluft nach unten zu pumpen. Das kostet Energie, und außerdem ›schmeckt‹ Frischluft besser.«

»Ja, is ja schon gut...

Wo wir gerade bei Familie sind – ich habe deine gar nicht bei dir gesehen, also du angekommen bist.«

»Äh ja...« Henderson stockte kurz. »Meine Frau hatte noch was an Land zu erledigen, sie ist mit den Kindern später nachgekommen.«

»Ach so.« Miller merkte nicht, daß Hendersons Stirn von feinen Schweißtröpfchen bedeckt war, obwohl es Nacht war und die Luft angenehm kühl...

_Warum? Warum nur ich?_, ging es Henderson durch den Kopf. _Es hätte doch auch jemand anderen treffen können..._

Seine Frau befand sich mit den 2 Kindern keinesfalls in ihrem Quartier, wie er Miller vorgelogen hat. Das Unglück hatte gestern seinen Anfang genommen.

*

Als er gestern nach Hause kam, befand sich seine Familie nicht im Haus, statt dessen wurde er von einem ihm Unbekannten erwartet. Er war schwarz, etwa 1,80 groß und um die 30.

»Wer sind sie?

Wo ist meine Familie?«, wollte er natürlich wissen.

»Ihrer Familie geht es gut – bis jetzt«, kam die niederschmetternde Antwort. »Und wenn sie tun, was wir von ihnen verlangen, wird ihr auch nichts passieren.«

»Wir?«

»Ich und ein paar ›Freunde‹.«

»Was wollen sie?«

»Laut unseren Informationen sind sie morgen Nacht zur Wache in der Kuppel eingeteilt.«

»Ja, das stimmt«, brachte Henderson schwach hervor, und ihm schwante, worum es ging.

»Sehr gut. Meine Freunde und ich wollen morgen Nacht an Board gehen, und sie werden uns helfen, indem sie das Abtauchen der Kuppel verhindern.«

»Und wenn ich mich weigere?«

»Dann werden wir sterben – und ihre Familie ebenfalls, die wir bei uns haben werden.«

Henderson schluckte. »Aber... wie soll ich das anstellen?«

»Ihnen wird schon etwas einfallen. Es ist doch nur noch eine weitere Wache bei ihnen, außerdem sind sie ja bewaffnet. Also, tuen sie das beste für ihre Familie...« Mit diesen Worten ging er, ohne Henderson noch weiter zu beachten...

*

8. Februar, 1:41

Gerade war die Übertragung auf dem Bildschirm abgebrochen, wahrscheinlich war der Satellit durch die Kometenhitze verglüht. Der Einschlag lag unmittelbar bevor. Rußland würde in wenigen Sekunden aufhören zu existieren, und bald darauf würde man auch hier die Auswirkungen zu spüren bekommen. Falls nötig, würden sie dann die Kuppel absenken.

In diesem Moment schlug das Radar an. »Was ist da los?«, fragte Miller. »Sieht so aus, als ob sich eine größere Anzahl von Booten nähern. Wenn sie noch weiter herankommen, werden wir tauchen müssen.«

»Ich fürchte, das kann ich nicht zulassen«, sagte Henderson und zog seine Dienstwaffe. Mit zitternder Hand zielte er auf seinen Freund.

»Spinnst du? Was soll das?«

»Sorry, ich hab keine andere Wahl.«

»Aber ich kann nicht zulassen, daß du sie hier rein läßt!« Mit einer schnellen Bewegung zog auch er seine Waffe und wollte anlegen, als er einen brennenden Schmerz in seiner Brust fühlte, gefolgt von einem lauten Knall. Auf seiner Brust bildete sich eine rote Blume, ausgehend von einem versenkten Loch in seinem Hemd. Dennoch gelang es ihm, seinen Arm weiter zu heben und abzudrücken. Es war reines Glück, daß seine Kugel direkt ins Herz ging. Er selbst spürte, daß er in wenigen Augenblicken das Bewusstsein verlieren würde. Mit letzter Kraft dreht er sich zum Computer und aktivierte den Befehl, der die Schleuse schließen und und die Kuppel absenken würde. Dann sank auch er zu Boden, versank in eine Finsternis, aus dem er nicht mehr erwachen sollte.

Aber die Schleuse schloß sich nicht, dafür war auf dem Bildschirm ein neues Fenster erschienen:

Wollen sie die Schleuse wirklich schließen?

JA – NEIN – ABBRECHEN

ENDE


End file.
